


All Alone

by Callie_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_chan/pseuds/Callie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" After all, who could love a hideous beast like me? "</p><p> The story revolves around a beast with no friends, shunned by others.<br/>The beast that found her first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by one of my teacher's stories back in kindergarden!
> 
> Characters Info:
> 
> \- The beast: Calliope  
> \- The princess: Roxy  
> \- The prince: Dirk
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

The story I am going to tell you took place a long, long, long time ago—so long ago that no one remembers exactly when. It all happened in a tiny village hidden away in a country somewhere in Europe.

There was a beast with no friends, shunned by others. The beast had no name and was feared by God himself.

One day, the beast ended up lost in a forest which was foreign to her. The beast tried to retrace her steps to her house, she became lost, confused, and bewildered. The beast could not recognize her trail-blazing effort. The forest closed in on her oppressively. The beast panicked. The beast wanted to run blindly away, anywhere - just run and run. It was a terrible, fearsome feeling that the beast despised. Somehow, faith and reason prevailed.

Eventually, inside a deep, deep forest.  
Lay God's cradle, which was embraced with warm light. Aside from a bird's chirp or the sound of the grass swaying, it was silent. It was told that forest carried a taboo that would not forgive intrusion.

Quietly breaking in and invading the taboo. What lay before the beast, was a beautiful princess.

The princess was cursed to be in a deep slumber forever by a wicked witch.

The princess was a very beautiful living corpse. The princess wore a gossamer dress which reached all the way down to her feet. The princess was strikingly fair, she had cream-colored skin, and thick white-blonde hair which flowed over her shoulders.

\--------------

In that deep, deep forest. The beast visited the princess everyday. The beast did not dare touch her with her unclean hands. Her unclean hands which she depised. So the beast just stared and admired the beautiful figure.

The beast that lived through the loneliness.  
Finally found something that she treasured. The beast protected the princess dearly.

One day, the beast discovered a children's story book and read it.

The book stated that a witch's curse on a princess will only be lifted by a prince's kiss.

Overwhelmed by the feelings of hope. The beast was unable to control herself, and ran towards the princess as fast as her feet could carry her.

Ever since the beast first met the princess, the beast had not laid a finger on her.

Pushing her feelings aside, she touched the princess for the first time and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hoping for the girl to be awaken by her kiss. The beast waited patiently by the princess' side. But even though night came, the princess' eyes never opened.

The beast frowned to herself, " Of course, those stories were made up by humans in a world full of lies. Mixed up with illusions. How stupid of me to believe such foolish and childish stories. "

Soon, the beast gave up and went home.

\--------------

However, the next day, the beast saw an unfamiliar male. He had pale skin, blonde hair and orange bright eyes. And with his kiss, the princess woke up. Smiling at him, the princess batted her big pink eyes at him and embraced him. Without noticing the beast, who was peeking behind a tree, they left the deep, deep forest.

That was when realized that she could never had been her 'prince'.

And then...

And then...

Suddenly the beast was shaking all over. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, but as hard as she squeezed, trying to hold herself together, she still felt as if she was falling apart. A sob escaped her tight throat. Then another one. The tears overflowed. So many tears the beast cried, but on that day, her tears overflowed like it never did before.

 

She was back to being lonely again.


End file.
